


Cat and Mouse Game

by Natron77



Series: Lewdnessday Tales [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bikinis, Catgirl, F/F, Lesbians, Yuri, beach, mousegirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natron77/pseuds/Natron77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a perky catgirl runs into an old friend from middle school, new passion flares to life. Now if only the meek mousegirl would realize it... </p><p>This is a spinoff of my fanfic 'Monster Yurisume', in which 'Cat and Mouse Game' is a yuri manga about girls with cute animal ears and tails.<br/>Rated M for lesbian romance, sexiness, and eventual lemony goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Purrsuit

It was a warm, breezy day on the tropical island of Okinawa. With its beautiful white sand beaches, it was one of the most popular summer tourist locations in Japan, bustling with surfers, sunbathers, and tourists from all over the world.

"Come on, Kaneko! Those hot surfer guys just came to shore!" a woman shouted as she ran off down the white sand beach. A pair of fuzzy black and white dog ears perked out from her spiky black hair. Sticking out over the bottom of her black bikini was a long fluffy tail, black on top and white underneath, just like a husky's.

"Yeah, yeah, Ayane, I'll be there," Kaneko called back, but the catgirl wasn't in a hurry like her canine friend.

Kaneko had short orange-red hair, sharp green eyes, and despite her summertime tan, she had a scattering of freckles across her cheeks. She was also very fit, with toned abs, arms, and everything else, the result of constant basketball practice. As she walked, she ran a finger under the edges of her red bikini bottom, then adjusted her top as well. She fluffed her orange-red ears and slender tail, put on her best smile, and strode confidently down the beach.

Unlike Ayane, Kaneko had no interest in those surfers; she had the much more difficult task of catching the attention of women. _I may be biased, but I look super hot in this bikini, so where are the hot chicks fawning over me? Are there just no lesbians here in Okinawa?_

While Kaneko was lost in thought, a group of young men and women of all sorts ran past her, giggling and shoving each other, their tails flicking through the air playfully. They looked about eighteen, and were probably there on their last vacation before starting college, just like Kaneko and Ayane were.

The group had a straggler that caught Kaneko's eye. She was fair-skinned and wore an orange and white striped bikini that reminded Kaneko of an orange creamsicle in the best possible way. The colors went really well with the girl's long white hair, which trailed behind her as she chased her friends down the beach.

Most notably, there were two adorably round mouse-like ears sticking up on top of her head. _Huh, she reminds me of a girl from middle school. What was her name? Mitsu? Mizuna?_ Kaneko thought as she watched the mystery woman approach. Then Kaneko got a good look at her face and remembered. "Mizune?!"

_No way! That girl wouldn't be caught dead showing that much skin, and she always wore those big-ass glasses…_

The woman heard her and stopped, then turned and looked right at Kaneko.

 _Holy crap, that's actually her,_ Kaneko thought. She approached the girl, quickly closing the gap, then said, "Mizune? Is that really you, Mizu?"

"K-Kaneko? It's been y-years…" Mizune replied with a slight stutter. As she did so, she lifted both hands to push her long white hair out of her eyes. Then, instead of dropping her hands, she held her fingertips together over her mouth, as if she was covering a yawn or nibbling on something.

Covering her mouth like that certainly didn't make Mizune's quiet voice any easier to hear, and it was a habit she'd had since middle school. She was painfully shy back then, but considering that she was out on the beach in a bikini, she must have changed at least a bit.

Now that Kaneko was up close, she got an eyeful of Mizune and realized that the mousegirl had changed in another way, too: her chest had filled out wonderfully, with what appeared to be D-cups. "Damn, Mizune, you're looking _good_."

"Huh?! W-what do you mean…?" Mizune stammered, her pale skin flushing red.

Kaneko smiled wide, showing a bit of her prominent incisors. "I mean what I said. You look hot!" She swept her eyes up and down Mizune's body, which was a little skinny, but looking good and healthy. "That bikini is kickin', and the no-glasses thing really works for you. Contacts or lasik?" Kaneko asked in her normal confident tone.

"J-just contacts. Thanks for the kind words, Kaneko…" the mousegirl replied with her long, thin tail nervously flicking through the air.

"Just 'Kane', please! And can I call you Mizu? It'll be just like old times," Kaneko said, stepping closer, until she was nearly touching Mizune.

Just then, a man's voice shouted from further down the beach, "Hey, Mizune! What's the hold up? Lunch at the lodge starts in fifteen!"

Mizune clenched her hands into little fists at her sides, mustered up all her courage and breath, and yelled back, "I'm catching up with an old friend! Go on without me!" Even while yelling, her voice was awfully quiet and her friend could barely hear it. The dog-eared man did seem to at least catch the 'go on without me' part, since he waved and started away down the sandy shore.

Kaneko stuck her grinning face up next to Mizune's and said, "Aww, you're staying behind for little ol' me? You're wonderful, Mizu."

Mizune blinked and turned away, hiding her mouth with her hands again, as shy as ever.

Kaneko gently grabbed Mizune's elbow and pulled her hands away from her face, then said, "It's such a pity to keep hiding such a pretty face." As Mizune blushed even harder and tried to turn away again, Kaneko let go, then shifted gears and asked, "So, what have you been up to, Mizu? I assume you got into an awesome college?"

Mizune's round ears twitched and perked up in interest and she forgot all about her embarrassment. Her pale blue eyes lit up with excitement as she said, "Oh, yes. I got into my first choice, Todai! Well, the full name is The University of Tokyo…"

"I know what Todai is, silly! It's only the best, most famous school in the country," Kaneko said, swatting playfully at a strand of Mizune's long, white hair. "Congratulations, Mizu! I always knew you'd do great things, even way back in middle school."

Mizune hid her mouth with a hand again. "You're just saying that…" Then she deflected the conversation by asking, "What about you, Kaneko— um, I mean, Kane? What have you been doing?"

Kaneko grinned. "I was on the basketball team all through high school, so I went with the first university that gave me some scholarship money for it. Well, the first women's university, that is…" _Come on, Mizune. Pick up on all my hints already. Are you gay or not?!_

Mizune smiled. "Oh, that's great. You've always been so athletic." She looked down at her sandals and added, "I try to stay active, but it's hard."

"Whatever you're doing, it works. You look _fine_ , if may be so bold." Kaneko narrowed her eyes and watched Mizune's reaction closely, but the shy girl just blushed and hid behind her hands, just like she did after a compliment of any kind.

Suddenly, Kaneko took a step back and made a sweeping gesture with both hands. "Let's do something, Mizu!" the upbeat catgirl cheered. "There's no sense standing around in the sand when we've got Okinawa to explore and so much catching up to do."

Startled by the sudden movement, Mizune froze for a moment, then responded, "Uh, okay. What do you want to do?"

"Other than you?"

Mizune froze again and a wave of red flooded her face from her chin to her fuzzy, round ears.

 _Oh, shit. Did I say that out loud?_ Kaneko thought. She panicked and blurted, "Uh, I meant, uh 'After you!' So, what do _you_ want to do, Mizu?"

"O-Oh. Um, I guess I'd like to visit the souvenir shops. My friends weren't interested in them…" Mizune said, seemingly forgetting Kaneko's accidental and blatant pickup line.

Kaneko's pointed orange ears flicked eagerly. "That sounds great!" she cheered. "Let's head there right now," said Kaneko as she wrapped an arm around Mizune's shoulders.

Mizune's heart fluttered at the physical contact and at the bikini-covered breast brushing against her arm. She was so overwhelmed that she was barely aware of her surroundings as Kaneko steered her from the beach to the long line of shops and stalls that lined the boardwalk.

Once they were off the beach and in the crowds, the two bikini-clad babes really stood out compared to the other tourists in Hawaiian shirts and sundresses. Kaneko was loving the attention, even if it was coming from men instead of sexy lesbian ladies, but Mizune was far less comfortable with it.

Before they even got to the first souvenir shop, Mizune stopped and turned to Kaneko. "Um, c-can I p-please go change? My clothes are back in the lockers by the beach."

Kaneko was bummed that Mizune's kickin' body would be covered up, but she nodded and said, "Of course. I'll go ahead and change clothes too." As Mizune started back toward the beach, Kaneko thought, _I'll have to call Ayane and let her know I'm fine._ Her gaze lingered on Mizune's butt for a moment. _Very fine…_

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the covered area that held some lockers, restrooms, and dedicated changing rooms filled with individual stalls. After grabbing their belongings from the lockers, they both stepped into the changing room at the same time.

"After you," Kaneko said, holding her clothes against her chest with one arm and waving Mizune inside with the other. They each stepped into a stall and started to undress, but it wasn't long before Kaneko hit a snag.

"Uh, Mizune. Can you help me out for a second?" Kaneko called out. "The knot on my bikini is stuck and I can't reach it."

"O-oh, sure, one sec!" Mizune called back, then pulled on some khaki capris over her simple blue and white striped panties. She was still wearing her bikini top when she opened Kaneko's stall to help. She stepped in and closed the door, turned and saw Kaneko with her back turned, and immediately turned bright red.

It seemed that Kaneko had already changed from her normal-coverage bikini bottom to sporty black thong panties. Mizune quickly averted her eyes, but the image lingered: that black T-shape and the curve of Kaneko's butt were burned into Mizune's mind.

Kaneko didn't notice Mizune's reaction. She reached behind herself with one arm and pointed awkwardly at the knot in the center of her back. "Can you unknot that? All my attempts just made it even tighter."

"Of course," Mizune said as she steeled herself and reached for the knot. She grabbed the red string and worked at it with her delicate fingers, trying to ignore the comfortable heat she felt emanating from Kaneko's toned, tanned back. While she picked at the knot, making steady progress, Kaneko's fuzzy tail whipped up and wrapped around Mizune's wrist. Then the soft tail slid sensually along her arm.

"Eep!" Mizune cried out in surprise and dropped the knot as she pulled back from the mischievous orange tail.

Kaneko spun around and apologized, "Sorry, sorry! My tail wanders sometimes without me realizing it, especially if I'm comfortable around a person."

Mizune forced a smile and said, "Oh, it's fine… My tail moves on its own sometimes too, so I understand. It just tickled, is all."

Kaneko grinned. "Oh? You're ticklish, eh? Would it be bad if I did… this?!" She pounced at Mizune and pretended to tickle her exposed belly, without actually touching her.

Mizune squeaked again and practically leapt backward, bumping into the wall of the changing booth with a thud.

"Oops, sorry again!" Kaneko said, clasping her hands and bowing. _Damn, she sure is skittish, but it only makes her cuter!_

When Kaneko bowed, the loosened knot of her bikini top finally came undone. She stood up to find her red top hanging loosely from her neck and utterly failing to cover her breasts, giving Mizune an eyeful of perky C-cups and rosy pink nipples.

With another _EEP_ , Mizune averted her gaze downward, but she ended up looking at the front of Kaneko's sexy black cotton panties instead. Her pale skin flushed hot and red and she couldn't handle being in the changing room anymore. She spun 180 degrees and grabbed the door handle to leave.

"Wait!" Kaneko called out while she rushed to pull on a sports bra, now that she was freed from her bikini.

Mizune stopped but didn't turn around. "I n-need to get some air." Her voice was unsteady and her excessive blushing was visible on her neck and back.

"Just answer two questions for me first," Kaneko plead. After such an awkward series of blunders, she was determined to get _something_ out it all.

Mizune nodded slowly, so Kaneko asked, "Are you seeing anyone?"

Mizune visibly stiffened for an instant, then relaxed. "N-no."

Even the super confident and extroverted Kaneko had to work herself up to her next question. After a deep breath, she asked, "Are you gay?"

Mizune closed her eyes and took a slow breath in and let it out even slower. Then she said something she'd never said to anyone else in her entire life. She whispered, "Yes, I am gay."

Kaneko could sense the weight in those words. She could tell Mizune was a private person, and that sharing that information had been hard. Kaneko wanted to jump for joy, and she wanted to make a move on Mizune immediately, but she didn't. Something precious had just been entrusted to her, and she didn't dare misuse it.

As Mizune opened the door and slipped out of the stall, Kaneko simply stated, "Me too."


	2. Hard to Get

After their awkward but honest conversation in the changing stall, Kaneko and Mizune finished getting dressed in silence. Kaneko put on a flippy black skirt with yellow accents and pulled a loose white tank-top over her black racerback sports bra.

She grabbed her duffel-bag and stepped out of the stall and then out into the bright sunlight outside. Mizune was already out there waiting for her, wearing khaki capris and a sky-blue blouse that matched her eyes perfectly. Not that anyone could see them, since she was shyly looking down at her tennis shoes and the sandy ground.

Kaneko scratched at her ear, unsure of what to say. Mizune had come out of the closet to her, even though they'd only been reunited for a couple hours. That was _heavy_ and Kaneko didn't want to mess things up. Finally, she mumbled, "Sorry about that, Mizu."

Mizune looked up, smiled slightly, and quietly replied, "It's okay, Kane."

That innocent look tugged at Kaneko's heart in a way she hadn't expected. _Sure, Mizune's cute, but I never knew her_ that _well. Where's this feeling coming from? Is this…?_ Kaneko cut that thought off and smiled back.

Now that she knew that Mizune wasn't upset, Kaneko's confident demeanor returned in full force. She cheered, "Well, let's go hit those souvenir stands!" She hooked her arm around Mizune's and tugged her back toward the boardwalk.

The meek mousegirl struggled to keep up as Kaneko beelined for the nearest stall. They zipped from shop to shop for over an hour, buying a few souvenirs and snacks, giggling and having a good time. The didn't stay put long enough to really think about what they'd told each other back in the changing room.

Finally, Kaneko had enough of running from her feelings. As they stepped away from a fresh fruit stand, bowls of sliced fruit in hand, Kaneko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm really glad I ran into you, Mizu."

Mizune just smiled and said, "Oh, thanks… It's been great seeing you again too." Once again, she seemed oblivious to Kaneko's advances.

 _Well, that didn't get my point across,_ Kaneko thought, _Let's step it up a bit._ "Yeah, I was hoping to find new romance here on Okinawa, but I found you, which is even better."

Mizune flinched a little in surprise and her round ears perked straight up, as if she was questioning what she just heard. Instead of answering, she took a bite of fruit and nodded as she chewed. "Mm, mmhmm."

Kaneko narrowed her eyes and angled her ears forward. _This mouse is tricky prey indeed. Screw it. Gonna be blunt…_ "Hey, Mizu. Are _you_ looking for romance right now?"

Mizune stopped walking. Actually, she stopped moving entirely. Even her thin tail was frozen in place in the air behind her. The crowd of tourists maneuvered around the stationary woman, casting a few questioning glares her way in the process.

Kaneko looked from side to side, a little panicked. _Oh crap, I broke her! What do I do?_ First, she put her hands gently on Mizune's elbows and guided her out of the middle of the thoroughfare. Then she waved her hands in front of Mizune's eyes. "Mizu? You in there? Earth to Mizu!"

Thankfully, the spooked mouse came to her senses pretty quickly. She shook her head and blinked a few times, then looked right at Kaneko with a blank, overwhelmed expression. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, then finally said, "I… I b-better go. My f-friends are, uh, probably worried by now."

That was far from the response Kaneko had been hoping for, but she didn't have time to worry about that. She had to act before Mizune escaped. "Wait a sec, please," she begged, then she quickly dug into her bag and pulled out a pen and a receipt from one of the souvenir shops. She scribbled her phone number on it and handed it to Mizune, who still looked a bit stunned.

Mizune looked down at the receipt, apparently from the shop that sold little statues called 'Shisa', which looked like a cross between a lion and a dog. The locals claimed that they could protect your house, but Kaneko just thought that Ayane would like the look of 'em, so she bought a pair as a gift.

Kaneko reached over and pointed out the part she'd written on. "That's my cell number. Just text me and we can hang out tomorrow, with your friends too so they won't be worried about you." She wore an easy, reassuring smile, hoping it would put Mizune at ease.

Mizune nodded, put the receipt in her purse, then scurried off without a word. She quickly disappeared into the bustling crowd.

Kaneko was left behind thinking, _I sure hope she texts, since I have no way to reach her. I don't even know what hotel she's staying at…_

* * *

Kaneko jogged back to her own hotel, loving the feeling of the warm breeze against her face, arms, and legs. She was also enjoying the familiar, comfortable feeling of exertion. Since she was on vacation, she had tried to take a break from exercise and be lazy, but being active was just part of her nature.

She arrived at the hotel to find her canine friend already in the room. Now _that_ was a girl that knew how to be lazy.

"Welcome back, Kane!" Ayane called as she flipped idly through a magazine. The dog-girl was lounging on one of the beds on her stomach, wearing just a blue bra and matching panties. Her fluffy black and white tail flicked teasingly through the air over her perfectly pert butt.

Kaneko had to force her gaze away before her thoughts got rowdy. _She's my best friend! I don't want to think of her like that!_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _And besides, I got my eye on Mizu now…_

"Hiya, Ayane," Kaneko said flatly.

Ayane looked up from her fashion magazine. She'd barely been paying any attention to it anyway. "Just 'hiya'? That's not like you, Kane. I was expecting 'Oh, Em, Gee, girl! You won't, like, believe what happened!'"

Kaneko scrunched up her nose and folded her ears forward. "I do _not_ talk like that!"

With a giggle, Ayane swung her legs around and sat up on the edge of the bed. "I know, I know. I was just teasing you to test the waters. You're not in a _terrible_ mood, but definitely not a good one either. What's up?"

Kaneko flumped down on the bed next to Ayane. With a sigh, she said, "Well, there's this girl I'm into…"

Ayane interrupted to say, "I wish _I_ could pick and choose like you. You've got twice the dating pool…"

Kaneko turned and just blinked at her friend for several seconds before realizing what Ayane had implied. "Uh, Ayane… I'm not bi," she said slowly, "I only like women. That means a much _smaller_ dating pool."

Ayane leaned back and her ears shot up in surprise and her grey-green eyes went wide in an expression that was almost painfully cute. "Ohhh… I just assumed for some reason… all this time…" She scratched at one ear and blushed red with embarrassment. "Sorry for dragging you on that double date then…"

Kaneko patted Ayane on the shoulder. "Don't be! I was happy to help you out, being your wing-woman, so to speak."

"Aww, you're the best, Kane!" Ayane cheered as she pulled Kaneko into a hug, smushing the catgirl's face into her soft cleavage.

Kaneko was beyond conflicted. _One one hand, there is a wonderful pair of boobs in my face. On the other hand, they belong to a straight woman who is also my best friend…_

Kaneko wiggled free and changed the topic, "Anyway, about that girl I'm interested in. She's single and she _seems_ to like spending time with me, but when I asked if she was looking for romance, she ran off. What are your thoughts?"

Ayane hummed to herself for a moment, then said "Seems like she's playing hard to get. I've done the same thing, particularly when I'm on the fence about a guy. She wants you to pursue her, to work hard for her."

Just then, Kaneko's cell-phone beeped and vibrated as it received a text message. She pulled it out of her bag and quickly scanned the message, 'This is Mizune. Today was fun. Sry for running off. My friends are going to the aquarium tmrw if you want to come.'

With a smile on her face, Kaneko replied to Ayane, "Well, I've already been pursuing her pretty hard, but I guess I can step it up when I see her tomorrow. She just invited me to the aquarium with her friends!"

"Go get 'er, Tiger!" Ayane cheered, then slapped Kaneko on the back.

Kaneko forced a smile, but she wasn't a fan of that nickname. _I don't have any stripes, so I wish people would stop calling me 'Tiger'._ Her grumpiness faded fast as she tapped out her text reply to Mizune, 'I had fun too! Of course I wanna come, that sounds great. Where we meeting and what time?'

* * *

The next morning, Kaneko got dressed in a black skirt and an orange tank-top and met up with Mizune and her group of friends outside their hotel. It was a bit of a walk from Kaneko's hotel, but supposedly quite close to the aquarium.

Kaneko enjoyed meeting Mizune's interesting group of friends. Hattori was a super friendly dogboy with huge, floppy, tan ears. His best friend since childhood was Chisuke, a nerdy but talkative mouseboy. The last two were quiet and calculating twin sisters named Hana and Mai, and they had tiny stubby antlers and adorable fluffy tails. Embarrassed, Kaneko had to ask what species they were, since she had never met any deer-girls before.

They were all nice enough, but Kaneko was mostly focused on Mizune, who was wearing a cute frilly blue and white sundress and a straw hat. The hat even had holes cut in it for her big, round ears to fit through. Kaneko struggled to keep a straight face, thinking, _Mizu is just… too… adorable!_

During the short walk to the aquarium, Mizune's friends gave some sort of signal to each other. Starting with Hattori, they all suddenly 'changed their minds' about the aquarium and ran off, leaving Mizune and Kaneko all alone.

As they left, Mai yelled back, "I'll let you two childhood friends catch up!"

Kaneko had an idea about what Mizune's friends were up to, but that didn't make it any less awkward. She pawed at the hem of her black skirt, fidgeting. "So… I guess we can go on without them? Unless you'd rather not go to the aquarium after all?"

Suddenly, Mizune was right up in Kaneko's face, her blue eyes wide and excited. "No! I want to go!"

Kaneko stepped back in surprise and even Mizune seemed shocked by her own passion. Her normal shy attitude returned and she whispered, "Uh, if you want to, I guess…"

With a smile, Kaneko said, "I do want to." They resumed walking again, chatting about nothing in particular for a while. During a lull in the conversation, Kaneko asked, "I assume you came out to your friends?"

Mizune nodded shyly. "Yeah… It was just so liberating when I told you. Well, terrifying at first, and _then_ liberating." She hid her mouth behind her hands and said, "So I told Hattori first, and I may have mentioned that I…" She turned bright red and murmured, "Nevermind."

"May have mentioned what?" Kaneko asked, her eyes glowing with curiosity.

Mizune fully hid her face and whimpered, "Nothing."

Just then, Kaneko recalled Ayane's advice from the night before. _She wants me to pursue her? Alright…_ She leaned a fuzzy orange ear in close and asked again, "Mizu, c'mon! What did you mention? The curiosity is killing me here."

Mizune whispered, almost too quiet to hear, "That I like you…"

Kaneko couldn't help but break into a wide grin, her sharp canines bared. Understandably, that spooked Mizune, who turned away and fled down the boardwalk.

' _Hard to get' indeed,_ Kaneko thought as she chased after the fleeing mousegirl. "Wait up! I like you too!" she yelled. Then she turned bright red herself as she realized what she'd just yelled in the middle of a crowd of tourists.

Mizune heard it. She got even more embarrassed, turned even redder, and scampered away even faster.

Kaneko kept chasing and caught up with the Mizune just outside the world-famous Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium. "You must love aquariums, since you sprinted all the way here," Kaneko joked, trying to distract from the real cause of Mizune's embarrassed escape.

Mizune fidgeted, her white tennis shoes twisting back and forth on the hot blacktop walkway. "Actually, I really do love them. I'm the reason why our group chose a hotel so close to the aquarium."

Kaneko blinked a couple times, surprised that her random quip went over so well. "Oh, that's cool. I've never been to an aquarium before, so you can be my guide, Mizune."

Mizune tilted her head in thought for a moment, then her eyes went wide with realization. "Th-this is like a d-date, isn't it?"

Kaneko smiled happily. "Yeah, isn't it great?"

* * *

Mizune hadn't been kidding about her love for aquariums, and this wasn't her first visit to the Churaumi aquarium, so she already knew her way around. She flitted from exhibit to exhibit, eagerly explaining all the cool animals and ecosystems to Kaneko.

Kaneko found it all really interesting, and having a passionate guide made it even better. _Passionate and cute,_ she thought as she watched Mizune's tail flick happily through the air.

On the other hand, Kaneko never really liked water, so some of the bigger tanks were a little unnerving. She avoided looking too far out into the deep blue water, or thinking too much about the huge creatures lurking out there. However, nothing could have prepared her for the Kuroshio Sea exhibit: a tank so large that multiple whale sharks comfortably swam through it with space to spare.

As soon as she stepped into the room, where one wall was dominated by a 20-foot glass window into the tank, Kaneko's hand reached out and clamped down on Mizune's. At first, Mizune blushed at the daring but not unwelcome gesture. But she quickly realized that Kaneko was actually terrified

The catgirl's hands were clammy and her pulse climbed ever higher. Her green eyes were wide and vacant as she rattled off, "Let's go back to the tidal pool exhibit. Okay? Okay!" Then she pivoted on the spot and took off at a near jog, pulling Mizune behind.

Kaneko was actually going the wrong way for the tidal pools, but Mizune could tell that her goal was just to get away from the big tank. As they rounded a corner and stepped into a sunlit but empty hallway, Mizune said, "There's no tidal pools this way, but there's some other cool stuff I'd like to show you."

Kaneko stopped and just stared out the window, which looked out on the boardwalk shops. After a moment, she turned around and smiled shyly. "Sorry about that. I don't like deep water." ' _Don't like' is an understatement. I thought I could handle tanks of water, since they're so small compared to the sea, but that thing was insane!_ She shuddered just from thinking about it again.

Mizune gave a kind smile. "Don't worry about it. After all, _I'm_ usually the spooked one," she said with a giggle.

Kaneko laughed too, then realized she was still holding tight to Mizune's hand. She dropped it and started to apologize again, but Mizune grabbed Kaneko's hand again, squeezing it softly.

With her voice barely over a whisper, Mizune said, "It was actually kind of nice, holding hands like that…"

Kaneko's heart rate kicked up and she smiled mischievously. "Yeah, it was. But you know what's even better, Mizu?"

Mizune tilted her head and her long white hair slid smoothly over her shoulder. "Hmm?"

Kaneko looked side to side, making sure their little hallway was deserted, then she suddenly tugged hard on Mizune's hand.

The mousegirl teetered and fell forward into Kaneko's open arms and was squeezed in a warm, thankful hug. Mizune flushed bright red, alarmed at the sudden intimacy, but she calmed down when Kaneko spoke.

In a low, heartfelt tone, she whispered, "Thank you, Mizu, for not judging me about my fears."

Mizune nodded, her head nuzzled into Kaneko's chest. "Of course."

Kaneko moved one hand to Mizune's chin and lifted it up, until they were looking eye to eye. "And thank you for the wonderful date…"

Mizune blinked once and repeated, "Of course…"

Kaneko bent down, her lips getting closer and closer to Mizune's. Mizune didn't move any closer, but she did purse her lips and close her eyes. Mizune had kept her sexuality totally secret for her entire life, so she'd never so much as kissed anyone. All she had to on was what she'd seen on TV and in manga.

"Alright, children, stay close. My favorite exhibit is right this way!" a man's voice called out from down the hall.

Immediately after, a boy's voice teased, "What, the 'kissing girls' exhibit?"

Mizune felt Kaneko's breath on her lip, hot and imminent. But it disappeared suddenly. Kaneko stood upright and spun around so she was standing next to Mizune, pretending to look out the window.

The tour guide, a tall catboy, had been walking backwards, herding a group of kids. He turned to look over his shoulder but all he saw was two women looking out a window, with a solid foot of space between them. He looked back at the kids. "What? No. I mean the Kuroshio Sea! We're proud to have one of the largest tanks in the world, housing huge animals like manta rays and even whale sharks!"

He crouched down to the kids' eye level. "Now who can tell me whether whale sharks are mammals or fish?"

The group of children, all with fuzzy ears of some form or another sticking out from under their souvenir hats, crowded into the hallway and started shouting out answers.

In the chaos, Kaneko grabbed Mizune's hand and lead her past the kids and down another hallway. Once it was quiet again, she tried to pick up where she left off. She grabbed Mizune's chin and leaned close.

However, Mizune turned her head away. In a whisper, she said, "Maybe we shouldn't. This isn't the place for this."

Kaneko frowned, but only for a second. _That implies that there_ is _a place!_ She nodded sagely and said, "Good point. Lead the way, my lovely tour-guide!"

Mizune blushed, but she did lead Kaneko toward the next exhibit, one about varieties of seaweed and how important they are to Japanese cuisine. The aquarium was clever enough to put that exhibit near the cafe, with the delicious smell of cooking food drifting over.

Soon, a rumbling sound played in stereo from both girls' bellies. Mizune was embarrassed by it but Kaneko patted her own grumbling stomach and proclaimed, "Let's get some food, Mizu!"

* * *

The girls quickly learned one entire wall of the aquarium's cafe looked into the deep-sea tank, so that option was off the table. There was a sit down restaurant upstairs, but that felt too formal. Instead, they wandered out into the surrounding Ocean Expo Park and found several food vendors.

Kaneko was set on experiencing as much of Okinawa's culture as possible, so she was drawn to a stand selling umibudo, a kind of seaweed also known as 'sea grapes'.

Mizune balked at the strange food at first. "Raw seaweed? That doesn't sound very good, Kane…"

Kaneko grinned wide, already buying two portions. "Where's your sense of adventure? I've heard it's like eating tiny salty grapes."

Mizune put her hands in front of her mouth, both from habit and to cover her unpleasant expression. "Uh, that doesn't sound very—"

She was interrupted by Kaneko tugging her along to the next stand, which sold fried goya, a fruit also called 'bitter melon'. "Here you go, Mizu. _This_ stuff is fried. Ooh, and you can get it on a burger!" Kaneko was already salivating from the smell of cooking beef.

She was about to order two burgers and some goya rings when she turned back to Mizune, who was stiffly holding two little plates of strange-looking seaweed balls. Kaneko asked, "Do you eat meat? I didn't want to assume."

Mizune nodded. Most mouse-people were omnivorous, but some species like deer-people were entirely vegetarian.

"Great! These goya hamburgers smell amazing. Vegetarians would be missing _out_!" Kaneko said, then remembered to add two sodas to the order.

Kaneko paid for everything, which seemed only fair since she picked all the strange food. The women found a secluded table in the shade and sat down.

Kaneko tore into her burger first, while it was still hot and juicy, but Mizune started by nibbling daintily at the umibudo. She could see why they called it sea grapes, since they had a similar consistency, but they were salty indeed. She moved to grab her burger, but her eyes caught on Kaneko and she stopped partway.

Kaneko was quickly devouring her hamburger, but somehow also savoring every bite. Her eyes rolled back with pleasure and she moaned something that sounded like, "Damn, that's good." Some grease ran down her hand and she paused to lick it off. Her pink tongue darted out between her glossy lips and slid succulently along her fingers all the way to the tips.

All the while, Mizune was enthralled by it. Her eyes were focused on Kaneko's lips and tongue and fingers, but her mind was elsewhere. She was imagining those lips on her own, that tongue against the skin of her neck, those fingers in—

Kaneko giggled. She had noticed Mizune watching her, and she recognized the look on her face. After all, she wore that same expression when her mind frequently wandered into lewd territory. She set down what little remained of her burger and said, "You seem wound up. After this, want to go somewhere to relax?"

Mizune went stiff, her ears straight up, her mind racing. She was still in a dirty mindset and she thought she'd just been invited her to go somewhere to get intimate. She turned beet red and stammered something unintelligible.

Kaneko laughed out loud, then said, "So you _do_ have some lewdness in you, it just doesn't show itself easily." She reached across the small table and gently patted Mizune's hand. "Calm down, Mizu, I only meant we could go sunbathe or go for a jog or something else relaxing."

As Mizune visibly calmed, Kaneko thought to herself, _But later… that's another story. I'll have to remember to text Ayane and ask her to clear out of the hotel room…_


	3. Heating Up

Having finished their unusual yet remarkably tasty goya-burger lunch, Mizune and Kaneko wandered down the shore together. The air was calm and warm and the sound of the waves on the shore was quite peaceful. Occasional shouts from other beachgoers broke the stillness, but their cheerful noise was welcome. Before long, they found a calm and beautiful beach that had lockers and a changing room.

"Want to sunbathe for a bit, Mizu? I always feel so good after I get some sun," Kaneko asked. The red-haired catgirl had bright, vibrant green eyes that sparkled with energy and enthusiasm. Her tan skin and toned muscles made her athleticism obvious as well.

Mizune nodded, smiling slightly. She was nearly a polar opposite from Kaneko, with long white hair, icy blue eyes, and fair skin. Her form was thin, but not scrawny, and her rapidly flicking mouse-tail suggested a wiry energy waiting just underneath her reserved and shy exterior.

"Great! Let's get changed and meet back here." Kaneko eyed Mizune's pale skin for a moment. "And don't worry, I've got plenty of suntan lotion if you need some."

Quietly, Mizune said, "I've got some of my own. I need the strong stuff." With that, she scampered into the changing room.

Kaneko followed after and entered a different changing stall. They got dressed in silence, both thinking about what happened the last time they'd been in one of these stalls. They'd both revealed a lot to each other then, in both body and soul.

Kaneko finished changing first, so she stood outside and waited, fidgeting and kicking at the sand nervously. It wasn't like her to be timid or worry about what other people thought of her, but there was something special about Mizune that made Kaneko really care about her opinion.

Less than a minute later, Mizune stepped out into the bright sunlight, her pure white hair shining brightly. She was wearing the same modest orange and white bikini from the day before, and it still looked just as good on her.

Kaneko licked her lips and thought, _Like peaches and cream._

Mizune spotted Kaneko and approached, but she stopped dead when she got a good look at Kaneko's swimsuit. It was a red string bikini with barely any coverage top _or_ bottom. The tiny triangles were barely big enough to cover her nipples, and the bottom wasn't much larger.

Kaneko grinned. "Like it? I got it to reduce tan lines," she said, which was mostly true. She'd also bought it because of how damn _sexy_ she looked in it. Then she spun around, showing Mizune the thong back of the bikini.

Mizune had opened her mouth as if to speak, but she froze that way with her eyes glued to Kaneko's booty. The catgirl was fit and toned, and she had an amazing butt, but that red thong bikini was showcasing it _too_ well. Mizune's inexperienced mind was overloaded. All conscious thought was replaced by wants and needs and images and fantasies.

When Kaneko turned back around, Mizune didn't even move, her eyes still fixed on the spot where Kaneko's thong had been.

"Ahem." Kaneko stepped up right in front of Mizune, crouched down, and peered up at her with a smirk. "You alright in there, Mizune?" Kaneko had partially expected a response like this, since Mizune had been so flustered by a glimpse of Kaneko's thong underwear the day before. _Good. If I can get her heated up and attracted to me, maybe she'll open up more._

Mizune blinked her wide blue eyes and came back to reality. She hid her mouth with her hands and mumbled, "Yeah, sorry. Shall we find a spot on the beach?"

"Yep, yep!" Kaneko turned and skipped across the beach, making sure to wiggle her tail and booty at Mizune on the way. She found a great spot and threw out a huge beach towel, wide enough for two. "This'll do nicely."

Mizune set her bag down and dug out some heavy-duty sunscreen, which she'd already applied once that day. With skin as pale as hers, she had to be extra diligent to avoid getting sunburned. She squirted some on her hand and started spreading it on her arms, but Kaneko stepped up and put out a hand.

"Can I help? I can get your back," Kaneko asked.

Mizune blushed so red it looked like she'd already been sunburned, but she said, "S-sure."

She handed the bottle to Kaneko and went back to rubbing sunscreen into her arms, chest and neck. She jolted in surprise and shivered a little when Kaneko touched her back with cold sunscreen-covered hands.

"Sorry about that, Mizu," Kaneko said.

"No problem, it was just colder than I expected, that's all." Mizune tried to focus on applying sunscreen, but the sensation of Kaneko's strong hands rubbing against her back was beyond distracting. Kaneko's hands even slid under the straps of Mizune's bikini top, triggering a particularly vivid vision of being undressed by those same hands.

Before she knew it, they were finished and Mizune was thoroughly protected from the sun. She was a little sad that it was over, at least until Kaneko held out her own bottle of suntan lotion.

"Now, do me," she said with a grin that suggested that she knew _exactly_ how lewd that sounded.

Mizune blushed, but only slightly. It seemed that she'd built up a little resistance to Kaneko's antics, or maybe normal innuendo just couldn't compare to Kaneko's beautiful bikini body. Mizune nodded and took the bottle. "Sure thing, Kane."

With creamy lotion on her hands, Mizune ran her palms over Kaneko's firm shoulders and back. As she slid her hands over Kaneko's skin, she could feel the toned muscle beneath. She worked her way downwards, but she froze when her fingers got close to that devilishly skimpy red thong.

Kaneko turned around just then. "I've got it from here," she said, then grabbed the bottle of lotion and squeezed some into her other hand. "Since my suit's so small, I gotta get all under it, and that would probably be a bit much for you," she teased.

She rubbed her hands together, then slipped her hands under the tiny t-back of her swimsuit, and rubbed lotion all over her lower back and butt, right up to the base of her tail.

Kaneko did the same on the front, pulling her suit away from her body just enough for Mizune's wandering eyes to see a bit more than she'd intended. Mizune's face turned red, like Kaneko's hair down there, which was trimmed into a neat triangle like an arrow toward—

"All done!" Kaneko cheered, startling Mizune from her fantasies. Then she lowered herself to the big beach towel and laid down on her belly. "I'm gonna start on my back first and turn over in about fifteen. Sound good?"

Mizune nodded and settled down next to Kaneko on the beach towel. She was surprised at how quickly she'd become comfortable around Kaneko, as if they were back in middle school again. As if they hadn't been apart at all.

* * *

After half an hour of dozing in the sun, Kaneko sat upright on the towel. She took a couple deep breaths to work up the nerve, then turned to look at Mizune.

Mizune was already looking right at Kaneko, watching her closely with her big blue eyes. Her big round ears were perked and alert.

"Wah!" Kaneko's tail frizzed up and she fell backwards in surprise. "You spooked me, Mizu. What's up?"

Mizune shook her head slightly, which sent her sleek white hair sliding over her shoulder. "You first. It looked like you had something major to say."

Kaneko blushed. "Alright. I guess I, uh… if you wanna hang out in private, I wanted to invite you—"

"Hold on," Mizune interrupted, quiet but forceful. "I know what you want, and I… I just think…"

Kaneko wilted, worried that Mizune was already decided against it. _Did I come across too strong? Does she think I want sex already? I only wanted to hang out, and_ maybe _make out, that's all…_

Suddenly, Mizune clenched her hands into little fists, squeezed her eyes closed, and blurted, "There's an order to this! We're supposed to kiss first!"

Kaneko burst into laughter. As she bent over laughing, she thought, _Mizune is just too cute, and of course she'd want a storybook progression, since she's so new to romance._ After she caught her breath, Kaneko said, "You're right, you're absolutely right."

Mizune's eyes were still closed, and her hands still clenched, but now her face was red with embarrassment.

Kaneko scooted along the beach towel until they were side by side, their thighs touching ever so slightly. She grabbed Mizune's fisted hands and gently pried her fingers loose. Then she weaved her fingers between Mizune's. Then she waited. She just watched Mizune patiently, waiting for her to open her eyes. She took the opportunity to appreciate Mizune's delicate lips, her fine white eyebrows, and her cute little nose.

Once Mizune finally opened her eyes, Kaneko leaned forward and gently kissed Mizune's lips. It was delicate, careful, and reserved, especially for Kaneko. She wanted to press their lips together harder, to rush forward into a steamy make-out session right then and there, but she didn't. She kissed Mizune gently and romantically, all while softly squeezing her hands with a level of warmth and care that surprised even her.

They both closed their eyes and for seconds that seemed like hours, Mizune's soft lips pressed gently against Kaneko's. The sun beat down and the waves lapped at the shore, but the two women were somewhere else, lost in that kiss.

Then Mizune leaned forward into the kiss, pressing herself harder against the catgirl. It seemed the timid little mouse liked kissing. A lot.

The corner of Kaneko's lips rose in a smile at Mizune's eagerness. Then that amusement was replaced with surprise as Mizune's lips opened wider and her tongue ventured out. The soft pink tongue cautiously teased across Kaneko's still-closed lips, as if gently knocking for entrance.

 _Oh?_ Kaneko thought with a mental grin. _I was going to take this slower than that, but if you're ready…_ Kaneko opened her lips to Mizune's probing tongue, then waited, ready to pounce.

Mizune ventured in, slowly testing the hot, wet inner surface of Kaneko's succulent lips. Emboldened, her tongue crept further and further until it slid along the slick and hard surface of Kaneko's teeth.

As a mousegirl, Mizune had prominent front teeth but barely any incisors to speak of, so her curiosity lead her tongue to one of Kaneko's long and sharp canines. She flicked across the pointed tip, jolting a little at how sharp it really was.

But then Kaneko sprung her trap. She closed her lips down on Mizune's tongue and applied just enough suction to trap it. Then, she brought own tongue, which had been pulled back, forward to touch Mizune's.

Kaneko was hoping to surprise the less experienced girl, but after a tiny pause, Mizune continued exploring with even more passion than before. Both girls twisted and shifted their mouths, sucked in hurried breaths, and pressed their lips and tongues together in an unrestrained makeout session that continued for what seemed like forever.

They were so enthralled that they lost track of time and place, until a voice broke into their private world. "Mommy, what are those girls doing?"

Mizune froze, but before she could pull away, another voice cut in.

"Don't watch, Suiko. What they're doing should be done in private." The woman's voice was intentionally loud, trying to catch the girls' attention. Surprisingly, she took more issue with their racy public display of affection than with their homosexuality.

That got through to Kaneko too and she broke off the kiss. She leaned away from Mizune and pulled her hands free to wipe her lips with the back of her hand. "Uh…" she started, but didn't know what to say. Her face was nearly as red as her hair as she cast her eyes around to see how many people had been watching.

Other than a smiling teenage boy about 50 feet away and the woman with her daughter walking off down the beach, it seemed their sensual kiss hadn't actually drawn that much attention.

Then Kaneko looked back at Mizune, who was still frozen in shock. She'd gotten carried away far beyond her comfort zone and now she snapped back the other direction. The instant Mizune's stiffness thawed, she hastily pulled a towel around her shoulders, hiding her bikini-clad body from the world.

Mizune curled up tighter, her beet-red face barely peeking from under her white hair. "I'm sorry, Kane. I messed up. I don't know why I did that…" she mumbled from between her tented fingers.

"No, it was fine, Mizu! I liked it." Kaneko was smiling like an idiot and her heart was racing. _Loved it, actually,_ she thought but didn't say. "Was that your first time making out?"

Mizune somehow turned even redder. At barely a whisper, she said, "It was my first kiss too."

Kaneko's eyes went wide. She had known that Mizune was inexperienced, but it was mind-boggling that she'd never even kissed anyone before. _She's eighteen! She's going to college!_ Kaneko swallowed hard. _I feel guilty, like I'm stealing her innocence…_

Kaneko gathered her resolve. _In that case, I owe it to her to do this right!_ With that thought, she wrapped her arms around the towel-cloaked Mizune and hugged her close. "You did great for your first kiss, and thank you for sharing that special moment with me."


	4. A Sensitive Subject

Two women sat side by side on a beautiful white-sand beach. Mere moments ago, they'd gotten a bit too carried away with a kiss and ended up in a very steamy and public makeout session.

"Oh!" Kaneko said as her red-furred ears perked up. "I was trying to say something before we, uh, got distracted. I was wondering if you'd like to come hang out at my hotel room?" The catgirl had an eager-yet-restrained look in her vivid green eyes.

The target of that look, a meek white-haired mousegirl named Mizune, blushed so bright that she looked sunburned. "I know w-what I said earlier, but I don't think I'm ready for th-th-that…" She trailed off, but it was clear that she was thinking of the mysterious and overwhelming subject of sex.

Kaneko waved a hand and shook her head. "We don't have to do anything like that. I really do mean just hanging out. We can watch TV, eat snacks, catch up on the last few years."

Mizune's nervous expression faded and she smiled, showing her prominent and adorable front teeth. "That sounds really nice. Okay."

Kaneko hopped up and started packing her things, including the massive beach towel she'd brought. "I'll text my friend Ayane and let her know we're heading over. Do you want to let your friends know where you'll be?"

Mizune stepped off the beach towel and nodded. "Yeah. I don't want them to worry." Then she wiggled her nose and ears in curiosity and asked, "What kind of a person is Ayane?"

"A dog-girl," Kaneko answered flatly.

With a giggle, Mizune said, "I meant 'What's she like?' Is she athletic and active like you?"

"Oh, that makes more sense," Kaneko said. Then she scratched her chin in thought and said, "She's athletic like me, but I wouldn't call her active… she's criminally lazy. But she _is_ naturally good at sports."

"Oh…" Mizune said, not sure what to make of that unabashed review.

Kaneko added, "But she's super nice and kind, and she'll bend over backwards for her friends. She's been my bestie since I met her a couple years ago."

"Ooh," Mizune said, "Then I'd like to meet her."

"Sure thing," Kaneko said as she finished folding up the big towel and stuffed it in her duffel bag. Then she pointed and said, "My hotel's over this way, not too far."

As the catgirl started away with her orange tail flicking energetically through the air, Mizune called out, "Uh, Kane? Don't you want to change out of that, uh, swimsuit first?"

Kaneko looked down and saw that she was still wearing her teeny-weeny thong bikini that was far too indecent for anything but sunbathing, and probably too indecent for that too. She flushed red and chuckled, "Haha, yeah… Let's get changed first."

* * *

Once they were out of the changing rooms and back in street-worthy clothes, Kaneko lead the way to her hotel. The road meandered past beautiful beaches and interesting historical shrines, but Kaneko paid them no mind. Her attention was on Mizune.

"Enjoying your vacation so far?" Kaneko asked as they walked.

Mizune nodded, making her big round mouse-ears sway gently. "Yeah. It's been a good few days. It's going to a bummer when I have to fly out tomorrow."

Kaneko's pace faltered at that but she quickly caught up. "You leave _tomorrow_? Ayane and I have another three days here."

Mizune frowned slightly. "Yeah, everyone wanted a few days to get settled in before classes start." Then at a tiny whisper, she added, "But I'd rather spend it with you."

Kaneko heard the whisper, but she got the impression she wasn't meant to. She just appreciated it privately and moved the conversation onward. "That makes sense. Moving to Tokyo's a big deal. Thankfully Ayane and I found a little place near our campus to rent together."

Mizune blinked and turned to look at Kaneko. "Wait, that makes it sound like you're in Tokyo, too. What school are you going to?"

"Oh right, I never said," Kaneko started with a smile. "It's a little women's university in Kunitachi, hardly part of Tokyo, really. It's an hour by train from downtown, unlike your Todai, which is right in the middle of Tokyo."

Mizune put her hands over her lips and muttered, "Only an hour away… not bad…"

"What was that?" Kaneko asked. She was pretty sure she'd heard, but she didn't want to keep pretending that she couldn't hear Mizune's utterings.

Mizune jolted and said, "Nothing!" Then she pointed at the building they were approaching. "Is that your hotel?"

Kaneko wrapped an arm around Mizune's shoulders and cheerfully said, "Yep! We're on the 3rd floor, with a decent view of the sea. Let's head on up!"

* * *

"Here we are!" Kaneko cheered as she pushed the door open and stepped into the air conditioned hotel room. The light was already on, so she set her beach bag down by the door and walked further inside.

Mizune followed after, glancing around the unfamiliar room. It was a bit fancier than the room she was sharing with the deer-girl twins Hana and Mai, but it was definitely smaller. One of the two beds was still made, but the other held a woman.

The woman was reclining against the headboard, reading a magazine. She had short black hair with perky black and white dog ears sticking up out of it. More importantly, she was wearing only a simple dark grey bra and matching panties.

She set the magazine down and bounced up off the bed. She darted up to Mizune and said, "Ooh, you must be Mizune. It's great to meet you. I'm Ayane!" Her fluffy black and white tail flicked side to side to match her overflowing excitement. She was a very excitable person, at least when she wasn't in one of her lazy moods.

Mizune shrank back from the overwhelming woman, but Kaneko was standing behind her preventing a full retreat. She hid her reddening face behind her hands and mumbled, "N-nice t-to meet you."

Kaneko put a reassuring hand on Mizune's shoulder. In a flat, unimpressed-sounding voice, she said, "Ayane, why aren't you dressed? You knew we were coming over."

Ayane grinned widely. "I just thought it'd be fun to see if Miss Mouse here gets as flustered by my underwear as you do, Kaneko."

Kaneko narrowed her eyes and glared at the dog girl. "Uh huh. Well, you had your fun. Go put some clothes on."

Ayane faked a full-body shiver and teased, "Ooh, I like it when you take charge." Then she flounced off to the bathroom, her intentionally under-clothed bust bouncing with her steps.

"Sorry about that. Ayane's a goofball sometimes," Kaneko said after the bathroom door closed.

"No worries. She's quite pretty," Mizune responded quietly.

Kaneko blinked in surprise at that frank confession. Then the corner of her mouth rose into a smirk and she said, "Prettier than me?"

Adding to Kaneko's surprise, Mizune shook her head and promptly answered, "No. You're more to my tastes."

Before Kaneko could dig for more details and compliments, Ayane emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a simple sundress. Based on how fast she got ready, she had been well prepared for her little prank.

She waved at Mizune and said, "It was nice seeing you, but I've got a bit of a date with a surfer. He's either a bear or a Bernese, but either way he's got biceps that'll make you weak in the knees." She smiled and added, "Well, maybe not you two, but you get the point. We're doing a night tour, so I'll be out late. Seeya!"

She disappeared into the hallway and closed the door behind her, leaving Mizune and Kaneko alone in awkward silence. They were alone in a private room, but they didn't seem to know what to do next.

Mizune broke the silence by asking, "Can I take a quick shower? I'm all sticky from the sunscreen."

"Sure. I'd like one myself after you're done," Kaneko answered.

* * *

While Mizune was in the shower, Kaneko busied herself with unpacking her beach bag and picking out fresh clothes to wear after her own shower. She didn't have to wait long, however, since Mizune's shower was indeed quick.

The mousegirl stepped out of the bathroom in a blue crop top and tan shorts, drying her long white hair with a hotel towel.

Kaneko tried not to stare at Mizune's bare belly and legs as she said, "Oh, I didn't know you had a change of clothes. I'd been debating whether to offer you some of mine."

Mizune smiled. "Oh, thanks. I kept these in my bag so I could cover my bikini without having to change out of it. They came in handy in this case, too."

"Nice! They look good on you," Kaneko said cheerfully. Then she hopped up from the edge of the bed. "I'll be quick," she said as she slipped into the still-steamy bathroom for her own shower.

As she washed, Kaneko tried to keep her mind off of Mizune's sexy body, to keep from getting aroused. She failed at that.

Then she tried to keep her hand from sliding between her legs to take care of said arousal. She failed again.

After burning off some sexual energy, Kaneko finished washing and stepped out of the shower, only to realize she hadn't brought her clean clothes into the bathroom. She scolded herself for the mistake, but fortunately there was a hotel-provided bathrobe hanging on the door.

After what she felt must have been a suspiciously long time in the shower, Kaneko stepped out of the bathroom wearing the white bathrobe. She was worried that Mizune would suspect what she had been doing in there, but the mousegirl was lost in a cute anime on TV.

Mizune was sitting on the front edge of the bed with a childlike grin on her face, totally captivated by the TV. She looked happy and adorable, especially with the pink bow she had added to her hair after her shower.

Kaneko didn't want to block Mizune's view, so she crawled across the bed behind her, heading for her suitcase on the other side. Her previously-picked-out pile of clean clothes was sitting on top of the suitcase in plain sight.

She snagged the clothes, then started back toward the bathroom. On the way, she glanced over and got distracted by the anime. On the screen, three magical girls with absurdly large furry ears were fighting together against a silly-looking monster.

"Do you know this show, Mizu?" Kaneko said. "The characters are cute."

Mizune smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah, I used to love this show as a kid. I never realized at the time, but there's some definite yuri subtext going on between Serara and Belle. They're the kitty and the bunny."

Kaneko wasn't as big into manga or anime as some, but she knew a few of the fandom terms. "So their ship would be called 'Serabelle'?"

Mizune nodded again, sending her perky round ears bobbing. Kaneko watched them intently, studying the adorable way they moved. She wanted to know how they felt, and whether they were softer or warmer than her own…

Mizune said, "Yeah, that's what I'd gue—" Her voice cut off abruptly and her entire body locked up.

Kaneko had suddenly grabbed both of Mizune's ears and was gently massaging them with a curious look in her eyes.

"AaahNnn…" Mizune moaned. It was surprisingly erotic, and the look in Kaneko's eyes changed to one a little more mischievous.

Mizune arched her back and clenched her hands into little fists, but Kaneko didn't let up. She continued to massage the adorable pink and white ears while drinking in Mizune's cute-yet-sensual reactions.

After nearly thirty seconds of paralyzing pleasure, Mizune finally managed to string together a few words. "Kane, please, stop," she panted.

Kaneko did stop, after a few more seconds. She moved her hands to Mizune's flushed shoulders, then said, "Sorry, was that not good?"

Mizune looked straight down at her lap, where her hands were tightly intertwined and stuffed between her legs. Then she mumbled, "Too good…"

"Hmm?" Kaneko said, "What was that?" She had actually heard it loud and clear, but wanted to hear more.

"My ears are very sensitive, in a, uh, personal way. I don't normally let anyone touch them."

Kaneko leaned forward until her lips were less than an inch from Mizune's left ear. "Not normally, huh? What about me?"

In a whisper so quiet Kaneko actually had a hard time hearing it, Mizune said, "It's fine if it's you."

"Excellent," Kaneko said with a grin. She said, "Lay on my lap, I want to try something." Then she sat back on her heels and gently pulled Mizune back by the shoulders.

Mizune laid back until her head rested on Kaneko's upper thighs. She was looking straight up at the ceiling, at least until Kaneko leaned into the way.

"Hi there," Kaneko said cutely as she met Mizune's eyes.

"H-hello," Mizune said, still unsure about this whole thing.

"Just close your eyes and relax. I'm going to massage your ears, and you're going to focus entirely on enjoying it. Don't worry about a thing."

For what felt like forever, Kaneko carefully ran her strong fingers along the delicate structure of Mizune's ears. She lightly pinched along the edges, kneaded the sturdier area where the ears met scalp, and intuitively avoided any ticklish spots.

Mizune lost herself in that massage, overwhelmed by so much wonderful stimulation to an area that normally received so little. She didn't even realize that she was letting out the most erotic and satisfied little moans and sighs.

Eventually, she opened her eyes and saw Kaneko's face directly overhead. Kaneko wore an inscrutable expression, intense and taut, like a flexed muscle.

"What's with that face, Kane?" Mizune asked, her voice airy and slow, her mind lethargic from the amazing massage.

A very wet tongue slipped out of Kaneko's mouth to lick across her lips. With extreme restraint, she said, "I'm just trying to hold myself back."

Mizune blinked. "Huh, whaddya mean?"

"You have no idea how turned on I am right now. You've been moaning and squirming in my lap and now I want you so bad but I shouldn't rush you and I shouldn't have done this massage since it put us in this situation where I feel like I'm pressuring you and—"

Mizune lifted an arm and gently pressed a finger over Kaneko's lips. "Shhh. You're rambling."

Kaneko blinked a few times, surprised to see Mizune take charge, but glad that she did.

Mizune continued, "Thank you. That felt wonderful. I'm still not ready for sex, but I would love a kiss." She hesitated as she realized that she was somehow in control for once, then she added, "Is that a good compromise?"

Kaneko's answer was swift and physical. She bent over and pressed her wet lips against Mizune's in an upside-down kiss. It would have turned into something more if the position wasn't so awkward.

After a brief but wonderful moment, Kaneko sat back up and said, "Can we reposition? I could sit next to you."

"Sure," Mizune said without hesitation. She wanted to get back into that passionate moment as soon as possible. She sat upright while Kaneko scooted over the covers to get to Mizune's side.

Kaneko swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got right up against Mizune, her bare thigh pressing against Mizune's, tan skin against pale. Then she met Mizune's eyes with that same eager, restrained look. It was the look of a woman that wanted something very badly, but wanted to do the right thing even more.

Gently, carefully, she held Mizune's chin and pulled her forward. The mousegirl let herself be guided into a series of kisses that started with a brief peck then escalated into a longer open-mouthed kiss.

From there, it didn't take long for Mizune to introduce her tongue into the mix. Despite her inexperience, she really did enjoy the intense intimacy it brought. Tongues were just so slick and warm and consciously directed. She thought to herself, _If sex is anywhere close to as intimate and amazing as this, I think I'll love it…_ Then she flushed red, stunned by her own thoughts.

To distract herself, Mizune tried to put her hands to use. Kaneko was still covered up in a thick bathrobe, but her tail was sticking out the tail-hole in the back. The day before, that tail had been so soft and mischievous, and Mizune wanted to touch it.

As she continued the kiss, switching angles and coming up for air occasionally, Mizune reached for Kaneko's tail. It was flicking happily, so it took a moment to catch it. The second she did, Kaneko froze up in a strange way. She stopped kissing and her eyes seemed to roll back a bit.

 _Interesting,_ Mizune thought. Then she tightened her grip on it slightly and pulled upward, rubbing along the entire length of soft orange tail.

That got an even stronger reaction. Kaneko shivered from head to toe and let out what could only be described as a purr, and a very sexual-sounding one at that.

"Mmmm…" Kaneko rumbled, her voice soft and distant. Her tail was very sensitive and the physical sensations coming from it washed over her mind like a tidal wave. She was putty in Mizune's hands, and she didn't mind it one bit.

Mizune came to understand the power she held over Kaneko, and a grin crept across her face. She decided to take control again.

She continued petting Kaneko's tail, working her way from base to tip several times before she realized something interesting. The base of her tail, right where fur gave way to skin, was the most sensitive of all.

Mizune stroked that spot, from the smooth skin of Kaneko's lower back onto the soft fur of her tail. Kaneko purred harder and her back arched instinctively. The movement bared her neck toward Mizune, so of course she went in to nibble at the exposed skin.

She nipped at Kaneko's neck with her lips before working up to using her teeth. She nibbled lightly, working her way down toward the catgirl's collarbone, then she froze.

Kaneko's robe had fallen off her shoulder. And she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Mizune was now staring directly at an exposed, shapely, beautiful, sexy, and overwhelming breast. She felt her face grow hotter and hotter until she couldn't think straight, then she turned away and forced herself to breathe.

"What's wrong, Mizu? I was enjoying that," Kaneko said dreamily.

"Your robe." It was all Mizune could manage.

"My robe?" Kaneko asked as she floated back down to reality. Then she looked down and saw her exposed chest. It was nothing special to Kaneko, but she could see why it had been a problem for Mizune.

"Oh, sorry, I got distracted before I could get changed." Mourning the loss of a wonderfully intimate moment, Kaneko pulled her sleeve back up. Then she grabbed her forgotten pile of clothes and stood up.

"I'll go get dressed," she said as she walked to the bathroom. She stepped inside, then popped her head back out and added, "But that doesn't mean we can't do more of _that_ later."

Mizune hid her face behind her hands in a way that said she wanted more too…


End file.
